filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nicholas Ray
Nicholas Ray, de son vrai nom Raymond Nicholas Kienzle, est un réalisateur, scénariste et acteur américain né le 7 août 1911 à Galesville (Wisconsin), décédé le 16 juin 1979 à New York (New York). Biographie Né en 1911, il est le plus jeune de quatre enfants. Son père, qui avait déjà eu deux filles d'un mariage précédent, était alcoolique. D'allemand catholique, il devient luthérien. Sa mère appartenait au domaine artistique. Ray étudie d'abord à l'Université de Chicago mais il la quitte en 1932. Il déménage par la suite à New York et il change de nom. Par la suite, il retourne au Wisconsin, car il a reçu une invitation de Frank Lloyd Wright, avec qui il étudie dans une école d'architecture, nommée Taliesin. Malheureusement, ce beau duo ne durera pas et Ray quitte à nouveau cette école… pour retourner à New York. Avec à peine 100 dollars en poche, Ray rejoint un groupe de Théâtre d'Improvisation de New York. C'est là qu'il rencontre le producteur Elia Kazan qui était surtout connu pour sa façon peu commune de pousser ses étudiants dans leurs limites, et c'est cette façon d'enseigner qui marquera Ray pour le reste de sa vie. D'ailleurs, lorsque Kazan produit son premier film à Hollywood Le Lys de Brooklyn, il engage Ray comme assistant. Par la suite, Ray commence à faire ses propres films. Le premier s'intitule Les Amants de la nuit. En 1949, il produit Secret de femme, qui met en vedette Gloria Grahame, qu'il épousera à la suite du tournage. Puis se succèdent les tournages : Les Ruelles du malheur avec Humphrey Bogart, Le Violent en 1950, film qui mettait en vedette Bogart et Grahame et qui avait pour histoire un scénariste soupçonné de meurtre. Ensuite se fut au tour de Born to Be Bad, de Les Diables de Guadalcanal (avec John Wayne), La Maison dans l'ombre , Les Indomptables et Johnny Guitare, qui fut un succès au box-office. Après ce grand succès, Ray rencontre la compagnie Warner Bros., qui lui demandera de réaliser le fameux La Fureur de vivre. Ce film devait être, au départ, une vision des travaux du Docteur Robert M. Lindner sur les adolescents dérangés et violents. Warner Bros avait acheté les droits de cette œuvre et avait en tête deux jeunes acteurs principaux (Marlon Brando et Sidney Lumet). Cependant, aucun des deux n'accepta d'endosser ce projet. Le sujet de la délinquance juvénile était déjà omniprésent dans les médias américains depuis longtemps à l'époque et c'est ce qui poussait Ray à s'engager dans le projet. Il a d'ailleurs déclaré à ce sujet: «Ce n'était ni le psychopathe ni le fils d'une famille mal famée qui m'intéressait». Peu après, Ray commence cependant à écrire sa propre histoire, intitulée The Blind Run, une histoire crue de 17 pages qui était une série de scènes choquantes et brutales et d'actes criminels. Se joint à lui le producteur David Weisbart, avec qui il refond l'histoire pour la rendre plus acceptable. Par la suite, Ray réalise toute l'absurdité de l'étude dont Rebel Without a Cause doit exposer les théories : les méchants viennent de petites familles pauvres, les riches sont les gentils. «C'est totalement faux, dit Ray. Ce sont nous tous». Pour peaufiner le scénario de Rebel, il fait appel à un dynamique auteur de 32 ans, Stewart Stern. Ray sélectionne James Dean afin de jouer le personnage principal du long métrage. Les deux hommes ont beaucoup en commun, ils ont par exemple eu un mauvais père (le père de Dean l'a abandonné à l'âge de six ans) et ils étaient tous deux des adultes introvertis. La bande sonore du film bénéficiera du très reconnu Leonard Rosenman, qui a composé la musique pour À l'est d'Éden. Cependant la Warner Bros restait de glace par rapport au choix de l'acteur principal. La compagnie voulait plutôt des jeunes acteurs, des étoiles montantes, comme Robert Wagner, Tab Hunter ou John Kerr. Pour trouver la vedette féminine du film, il fit appel à Natalie Wood, alors âgée de 16 ans. James Dean meurt peu après, une semaine avant la grande première du film Géant. Alors que son destin tragique l'inscrit dans la légende, Ray, lui, est au bout du rouleau. La mort de Dean représente une grande perte pour lui. Voulant désespérément le remplacer, il réalise Le Roi des rois et Les 55 jours de Pékin. Cependant, il est victime d'un malaise cardiaque sur le plateau de 55 Days. Cela sonna le glas de sa carrière. Il avait tout perdu. Il devenait de plus en plus fou au sujet de James Dean, disait qu'il lui avait légué des biens matériels. Il a par exemple exhibé un fusil à des étudiants de la Sorbonne en clamant que Dean le lui avait légué. Puis il devint un alcoolique et un joueur compulsif. Sa fortune fondait à vue d'œil. En 1969, à l'université de Chicago, il rencontre sa quatrième et dernière femme, une étudiante de la faculté qui se prénomme Susan Schwartz. Il avait alors 58 ans et elle… 18 ans. Il meurt d'un cancer des poumons, le 16 juin 1979. Nicholas Ray et le renouveau d'Hollywood Nicholas Ray est l'un des initiateurs de l'évolution du cinéma hollywodien dans l'après-deuxième guerre mondiale, avec entre autres Elia Kazan et Joseph Losey et la vogue du film noir. Les traits marquants de ce nouveau cinéma est la figure de l'anti-héros: loin des canons d'avant-guerre, les personnages principaux de ces films sont des «perdants», des marginaux, des héros vieillissants ou fatigués, en décalage avec leur milieu ou leur époque. Cela est particulièrement vrai dans l'œuvre de Nicholas Ray où, le plus souvent, le héros ou un des personnages principaux connaît une fin tragique. Même quand il s'attaqua à un genre hollywodien par excellence, la superproduction biblique, avec Le Roi des rois (d'ailleurs inspiré par le maître du genre, Cecil B. De Mille, qui réalisa un film du même titre et sur le même thème en 1927), le traitement de son sujet resta dans la tonalité du reste de sa filmographie, puisque contrairement à la pratique antérieure, qui choisissait en général ses thèmes dans l'Ancien Testament et en tout cas dans une approche laudative, exultante et pieuse, il choisit de traiter ce qui fait le cœur du Nouveau Testament et des Évangiles, la vie de Jésus, mais en s'attachant moins tant à l'aspect religieux du thème qu'au parcours terrestre de l'individu dans un mode de narration proche de celui du peplum, parcours qui, d'un point de vue objectif, est celle d'un loser, rejeté par les institutions religieuses hébreuses et condamné à mort par l'occupant romain, si l'on ne considère pas le devenir de son message. La spécificité de Nicholas Ray dans le cinéma états-unien et plus spécialement hollywodien est que, contrairement à beaucoup de ses contemporains (Elia Kazan et Joseph Losey, déjà cités, mais aussi Jules Dassin et bien d'autres cinéastes du début des années 1950), sa filmographie reste inscrite dans le «cinéma de genre» (western, film noir, superproduction «antique», peplum...) mais aussi que, contrairement à ses autres contemporains «classiques», dans chaque genre où il s'illustre il dynamite les canons: le personnage central est donc souvent un «anti-héros», les personnages masculins apparaissent souvent faibles ou emplis de doute, dans nombre de ses films le personnage fort est une figure féminine, enfin il introduit souvent un élément qui fera le cœur des films de genre dans les décennies suivantes, celui de la violence sans but. L'œuvre de Sam Peckinpah ou de Don Siegel (pourtant son contemporain), de même que celle de bien des réalisateurs italiens de western spaghetti, au premier rang desquels Sergio Leone, sont très redevables des thématiques et de l'esthétique de Nicholas Ray. Le tragique dans l'œuvre de Nicholas Ray Un trait paradoxal de ce réalisateur est l'absence réelle de suspense dans ses films dont c'est pourtant un ressort essentiel (films noirs, westerns, thrillers). On peut le considérer comme un auteur tragique en ce sens que la trajectoire de ses personnages est le plus souvent prévisible dès le début du film, d'une manière assez similaire aux procédés de la tragédie grecque. Comme dans la tragédie, Nicholas Ray fait reposer la tension du récit non sur l'indétermination mais sur cette prévisibilité, le spectateur étant alors captivé par une attente contradictoire entre l'anticipation d'un fin inéluctable et le désir de voir les héros échapper à cette fin. Influence Dans les décennies suivant son apogée, Ray reste une influence majeure pour de grands réalisateurs : * Jean-Luc Godard est un grand laudateur du cinéaste qui "personnifiait le cinéma" à ses yeux * Martin Scorsese admire particulièrement Johnny Guitare, La Fureur de vivre et Derrière le miroir. Il a notamment inclus des extraits de ces films dans son documentaire : Un voyage avec Martin Scorsese à travers le cinéma américain. * Curtis Hanson apparaît dans un documentaire pour le DVD de Le Violent, exprimant son analyse du film qui était l'une des nombreuses influences pour la réalisation de son L.A. Confidential (1997). * François Truffaut a écrit sur Ray (très présent dans son livre Les Films de ma vie). Il affirme que Les Amants de la nuit (1949) est le meilleur film de Ray, mais accorde une grande place également à Derrière le miroir et Johnny Guitare. * Wim Wenders est un autre de ses admirateurs européens, lui payant son tribut dans de nombreux films. Il donne un petit rôle au cinéaste dans son film L'Ami américain. Puis ils co-signent Lightning Over Water, semi-documentaire qui montre les deux cinéastes collaborant à la conception d'un nouveau film quelques semaines avant la mort de Ray. * Alors enseignant à la New York University, Ray eut Jim Jarmusch comme élève, le jeune cinéaste indépendant devint son assistant. En retour, Jarmusch lui demanda conseil pour ses scénarios et le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Filmographie comme Réalisateur * 1949 : Les Amants de la nuit (They Live by Night) * 1949 : Les Ruelles du malheur (Knock on Any Door) * 1949 : Secret de femme (A Woman's Secret) * 1949 : Roseanna McCoy * 1950 : Le Violent (In a Lonely Place) * 1950 : Born to Be Bad * 1951 : Les Diables de Guadalcanal (Flying Leathernecks) * 1951 : The Racket * 1952 : La Maison dans l'ombre (On Dangerous Ground) * 1952 : Le Paradis des mauvais garçons (Macao) * 1952 : Les Indomptables (The Lusty Men) * 1952 : Androclès et le lion (Androcles and the Lion) * 1954 : Johnny Guitare (Johnny Guitar) * 1955 : À l'ombre des potences (Run for Cover) * 1955 : La Fureur de vivre (Rebel Without a Cause) * 1956 : L'Ardente gitane (Hot Blood) * 1956 : Derrière le miroir (Bigger Than Life) * 1957 : Le Brigand bien-aimé (The True Story of Jesse James) * 1957 : Amère victoire (Bitter Victory) * 1958 : La Forêt interdite (Wind Across the Everglades) * 1958 : Traquenard (Party Girl) * 1959 : Les Dents du diable (The Savage Innocents) * 1961 : Le Roi des rois (King of Kings) * 1963 : Les 55 jours de Pékin (55 Days at Peking) * 1975 : Wet Dreams * 1976 : We Can't Go Home Again * 1978 : Marco * 1980 : Lightning Over Water comme Scénariste * 1945 : The Caribbean Mystery * 1949 : Les Amants de la nuit (They Live by Night) * 1952 : La Maison dans l'ombre (On Dangerous Ground) * 1954 : Johnny Guitare (Johnny Guitar) * 1956 : Derrière le miroir (Bigger Than Life) * 1957 : Amère victoire (Bitter Victory) * 1959 : Les Dents du diable (The Savage Innocents) * 1976 : We Can't Go Home Again * 1980 : Lightning Over Water / Nick's Movie comme Acteur * 1945 : A Tree Grows in Brooklyn : Bakery clerk * 1955 : La Fureur de vivre (Rebel Without a Cause) : Homme dans le dernier plan * 1963 : Les 55 jours de Pékin (55 Days at Peking) : Ministre américain * 1977 : L'Ami américain (Der Amerikanische Freund) : Derwatt * 1979 : Hair : Le Général * 1980 : Lightning Over Water / Nick's Movie : Son propre rôle. Nominations * 1956 : Nomination à l'Oscar du meilleur scénario original pour La Fureur de vivre. * 1956 : Nomination au Lion d'or de la Mostra de Venise pour Derrière le miroir. * 1957 : Nomination au Lion d'or de la Mostra de Venise pour Amère victoire. Category:Réalisateur américain Category:Scénariste américain Category:Naissance en 1911 Category:Décès en 1979